The Caste Club
by matrixmoo
Summary: Breakfast Club AU. Five trolls are sent to detention, four did something wrong, one is just there for the fun. They will find each other's lives much more interesting than they had thought, and may even reveal their darkest secrets to each other. Rating for Gamzee's potty mouth huehe


Characters do not belong to me, they belong to Andre Hussie

This story is similar to the movie, but will have plot changes for ships and humour

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Five trolls sat in a library bored out of their minds. Four out of the five had done something considered wrong, while one was just there for the fun of it. They all were there for detention, in which their principle, Condence Pisces, would ridicule them the whole time, mostly for things they couldn't help. At the moment, she was welcoming them to detention.

"Well, I hope you all are happy to be wasting your valuable weekend back at the school." She sneered, flicking her ruler against her other hand. She stood unlike most principles, leaning on her left hip with a vicious smirk on her face. Many people in the school believed she was actually a witch in disguise feeding off of children's sadness. As she continued to diminish their pride, the students noted that however had come up with the idea had been a genius.

"I know I am keeping you all away from your studying-"She eyed a skinny troll in the back who had four horns and odd glasses on. He sunk a little when they made eye contact, with a prominent frown on his face.

"…your pranking-"She glared at the tall male in the front who had rough, wild hair and white makeup on. He gave her the finger immediately, with a wide grin on his face.

"…your training-"She glanced over to a huge, muscular troll who sat behind the previous. He began to sweat profusely, and wiped his forehead with a white rag.

"… and finally your shopping-"Her face turned into a frown as she made eye contact with the female troll in the middle of the room. She had green lipstick applied thickly on her lips, and two fangs stuck out in the lightest out of her mouth. She didn't give any reaction to the principle as she continued to sketch in her fancy sketchbook.

"But, as school protocol states, those who skip class, or are caught doing anything against school policy must attend detention for the duration of a school day on Saturdays. There is no one to be blamed but your pathetic selves, since you are the only four-"She noticed the tiny girl in the back who was playing on her game system. The girl grinned wide in a cat-like way at Condence and resumed her game.

"Er, five students who have had to attend so far this year. And one of you is a repeat offender already." She sneered.

"That would be me." The guy with makeup announced, raising his hand.

"Shut it Makara,that is not something to be proud of." Condence snapped. Gamzee laughed and placed his feet on the desk.

"Now, you all have an assignment today. You will write me a full page front and back essay explaining to me why you are all here, and why it is not my fault but yours. There is a reason that you are all disgraces to society and I want to be able to read it. Those who do not comply will be suspended. I will be in my office 'reading' the many emails you lovely students send me. There will be no talking or helping each other with their assignment. Is that clear Mr. Captor?"

"Crythtal."

"Good." Condence flicked her ruler into her hand one last time before turning and strutting into her office, slamming it shut and shaking the whole library. There was only a moment of silence before hysterical, high pitched laughter erupted from the back. The weird girl with the blue tail giggled, her game now put up, and didn't seem to be bothered by the odd looks the other four were giving her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Pisces said no talking or roughhousing."Said Equius, the fellow with the towel. The cat girl pouted and stuck her tongue out, giggling again when Equius turned around, now annoyed. The cat girl was going to have fun with these stuck up kitties.


End file.
